1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a computer-implemented data processing method and data processing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology changes with each passing days, varies kinds of data processing methods have been developed for enhancing seeing and hearing entertainment experience for consumers, such as three dimensional (3D) multimedia processing technologies, on which more attention and effort have been paid by the industries. Generally, how to have two dimensional (2D) image content converted into 3D stereo image and stereo matching technologies have been an urgent and prominent object of the industries.
In present skill, multiple image processing methods have been developed for stereo image/video processing application. However, image processors are usually equipped with hardware having limited computational capability. As such, how to provide an adequate scheme capable of reducing computational complexity and enhancing image processing scheme has became a prominent goal for the industries.